Sesame Street Bohemian Rhapsody
A/N: The characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators and certain authors. Anyway, enjoy! ******************************* "Sesame Street Bohemian Rhapsody" As the story begins, we see darkness but can hear four voices singing. Voices: (singing) Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide No escape from reality When the lights came on, we see Grover singing up front with Prairie Dawn, Betty Lou and Lulu in the background. Four: (singing) Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see Grover: (singing) I'm just a poor boy Girls: (singing) Poor boy Grover: (singing) I need no sympathy Four: (singing) Because I'm easy come, easy go Little high, little low Any way the wind blows Doesn't really matter to me Grover: (singing) To me We see Oscar sitting at the piano, grumbling as Slimey is playing for him. Now we see Snuffleupagus at the drums singing. Snuffleupagus: (singing) Mamma? The Snuffleupagus giggles a bit as he looks around. Snuffleupagus: (giggling) Mamma? Yeah. Mamma. (laughing) Mamma. (singing) Mamma! (laughs while looking around) Mamma, Mamma, Mamma, ha ha ha ha, Mamma, Mamma, hee hee hee, Mamma, Mamma, Mamma. Yeah! Snuffleupagus hit the drums as he sings some more. Miss Giggles: (singing) Mamma, Yohoo Snuffy looks around while laughing. Snuffleupagus: Mamma, Yuhoo, Mamma! Ha ha ha ha! As the Snuffleupagus looks some more, he kept on playing. Snuffleupagus: (concerned) Mamma? (shaking snuffle) Mamma. Snuffy pauses before looking up. Snuffleupagus: Dadda? Ohhhhh, dear. Dadda! Finally, Snuffy left the drums. Back at the piano, Oscar grouches as Big Bird was playing. In the shadows, we see Count Von Count smiling before the lights appear on him. Count Von Count: (singing) I see a little silhouette of a clam Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango In another area, we see Googel, Mel, Pheobe and Narf singing loudly. Four: (singing) Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening Grundgetta came up with a groan. Grundgetta: (angrily/singing) ME! We see Cookie Monster and Sherlock Hemlock singing the next parts of the song. Cookie Monster: (singing) Galileo Sherlock Hemlock: (singing) Galileo Cookie Monster: (singing) Galileo Sherlock Hemlock: (singing) Galileo Both: (singing) Galileo Figaro Next up, we see the Furry Arms Hotel employees (Sherri Netherlands, Benny Bunny, Humphrey, Ingrid, The Elephant Elevator Operator & Dinger) singing next. Sherri: (singing) Magnifico Benny Bunny, etc.: (singing) O-o-o-o-o Next, Telly look nervously as he sings. Telly: (singing) I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me. Then, The Squirrelles sang, not noticing a familiar Frazzle behind them. Three: (singing) He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this Frazzle roars loudly, scaring the three fabulous singing squirrels away before removing his mask. Frazzle: (singing) Molnstrlrhablablosity, rbahlabrl As Telly Monster turns to the camera, he sings again. Telly: (singing) Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? Then the Honker came up while making his usual honking noises. Honker: (singing) Honk honk honk honk Then Joey and Davey Monkey came up. Joey and Davey: (singing) No, we will not let you go Then Elmo began tossing large swinging maces. Elmo: (singing) Let Elmo throw Rosita duck away as The Honker peeks in. Mr. Funny: (singing) Honk honk honk Rosita: (singing) Yo no voy a dejar de tirar Then we see Mr. Rude rising a leg as he made a farting noise in the usual honking way. Mr. Rude: (singing) Let me blow! Mr. Stubborn yelps in disgust from the fart gas. Mr. Funny: (singing) Honk honk honk Mr. Stubborn: (singing) I will not let you blow Miss Naughty grins as she looks on while singing. Miss Naught: (singing) Let me joke A frowning Mr. Uppity and Miss Splendid glare at Miss Naughty. While they sing next, the naughty girl put on a fake mustache face before holding a rubber chicken. Both: (singing) Do not like your jokes Miss Naughty: (singing) Let me joke Both: (singing) Do not like your jokes Miss Naughty: (singing) Let me joke, ha ha ha Mr. Rude laughs as he made another fart blow off somewhere. An annoyed Mr. Fussy tries to blow the gas away Mr. Fussy: (singing) No, no, no, no, no, no, no Miss Whoops smiles near a tree while holding a rope that is over a branch that Mr. Bump is tangled up in. Miss Whoops: (singing) Mama mia, Mama mia Mr. Bump: (singing) Mama Mia, let me go We now see a chorus of Martians, monsters, Twiddlebugs, Anything Muppets, chickens/penguins & Grouches who haven't sang yet who appears in earlier shows and the books. All: (singing) Does anyone know if there is a part for me, for me, for- Mr. Tickle: (singing) -me! Mr. Tickle laughs as his extending arms gave out tickles, making everyone laugh. Then the lights flash as we see some Mr. Men playing instruments with Guy Smiley, Zoe and Hoots the Owl playing with Snuffleupagus. Now Little Jerry on the piano sings. Mr. Messy: (singing) So they tell us this video's going to fly All I know is we're not getting paid tonight! Mr. Happy & Miss Sunshine: (singing) Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby All: (singing) Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here Mr. Messy: (grins) Shazam, that's good! As the band kept playing, we see almost everyone, including Wolfgang, dancing. Of course a groaning Mr. Fussy just slaps his forehead. Soon Mr. Happy finishes his solo, we go back to the piano before showing almost everyone singing. All: (singing) OOoooooh We see Mr. Clumsy grinning as he looks to the camera. Mr. Clumsy: (singing) Oooh yeah Now we see Miss Scatterbrain holding an annoyed Miss Stubborn as they sing as well. Both: (singing) Oooh yeah Everyone dance some more as the song calms down. We see Abby Cadabby in a beautiful dress sitting on the piano that the robotic hands are playing with Mr. Lazy watching. Miss Chatterbox: (singing) Nothing really matters Anyone can see Nothing really matters Nothing really matters (gasps) but me The song came to an end as we see the singers/participants appearing on different screens. All: (singing) Any way the wind blows! Soon the camera pulls back revealing Papa Bear and Mama Bear to be watching this on their computer that has a web cam on it. Baby Bear watches on holding his sister Curly Bear. Baby Bear: You know what, Curly Bear? Wemind me to stop getting video downloads in the e-mail like this! They are not very pwoductive! Curly Bear babbles at her brother a bit, making him frown. Papa Bear: Sheesh. The bear press a key on the keyboard, making everything black. The End